Let him Through
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: Ronnie 'Sunshine' Bass could have sworn his heart nearly stopped when Jerry 'Rev' Harris was crunched under the body of number 48 of the opposing team. C'mon, this has got to be a joke... Rev, get up!


**Mew: Well... I watched Remember the Titans earlier today. My favorite character is Sunshine - how could he not be, after seeing him do Tai Chi? Haha, I was more impressed by Sunshine's kissing of Gerry, and sending him flying into a table, at that. You gotta admit, he's smooth! But, this is my take on his emotions when Rev was injured. Hopefully I got all the dialogue right, but enjoy, nonetheless!**

**"Let him Through"**

Ronnie 'Sunshine' Bass could have sworn his heart nearly stopped when Jerry 'Rev' Harris was crunched under the body of number 48 of the opposing team. _C'mon, this has got to be a joke... Rev, get up! _

Rev didn't rise.

He watched on anxiously as Coach Boone went over to investigate. They soon hustled him away - he only caught a glimpse of Rev's pained face as they passed.

_Oh damn... He's hurt bad... _Sunshine frowned, face twisted with a mix of emotions.

"Ronny Bass!" Coach Boone's shout broke Sunshine out of his thoughts, and he strode forward.

"Coach? You guys going back in, right?" Sunshine asked anxiously. He was a squirming bundle of nerves on the inside, but kept a somewhat calm expression on his face.

"Not a quarterback, son," Boone said. Sunshine groaned inwardly - he knew what was coming.

"I-" Sunshine stammered. "I can't make that pitch, coach." He knew he was a great runner, his accuracy was good, but... Under the pressure... Sunshine wasn't sure if he would perform correctly.

"Yes you can," Boone said, his voice barely over a whisper. He pointed a finger at Sunshine, before launching into a lecture mode.

"When I was fifteen years old, I lost my mother and my father in the same month Ronny, same month!" Sunshine started to look at the ground, in a movement of awkward embarrassment. However, the Coach kept eye contact, and Sunshine gave himself in. "Twelve brothers and sisters, I was the youngest one, but they were all lookin' up to me. Now, I wasn't ready yet either, but they needed me. Your team needs you tonight." His voice rose a fraction.

Sunshine looked to one side, before bringing his head back up. "Y-" He was cut off.

"You're the Colonel, you're gonna command your troops tonight, you understand?" Sunshine wavered under Coach Boone's fierce glare. The pointer finger on his chest didn't help a bit either. He said something Sunshine didn't quite catch, (he was still trying to get his emotions under control,) but when the Coach gave him a push on the back, he knew the game was on.

Fastening his helmet on, Sunshine jogged out onto the field, facing the other Titans milling around in the field. They were a bit lost, startled and shocked. Sunshine could understand why, but they couldn't dwell on it now, not where there was a game to win. And Sunshine had an idea, personally crafted for that number 48...

"Let's go, he panted, fixing the last strap of his helmet. Facing his 'troops', he gave a strange, somewhat chilling grin. "What'sa matter, haven't you seen a football injury before you wimps?" Nodding, Sunshine continued with all the bluster he could draw upon. "Let's go, show some confidence in me, I got it," he continued. "It's gonna be alright."

"Budds, you release this time," he said. Ray nodded, still trying to catch his breath. "Louie, let him through, alright?" He placed a hand on Louie's helmet. They both knew who he was talking about.

"What?" Louie stared at him, as if he had lost his mind.

Sunshine nodded. "Just let him through," he said calmly. "Trust me."

No more words needed to be spoken. They were on the same wavelength now, even if they weren't quite sure what Sunshine had in mind.

As the referee blew the whistle, Sunshine's heart began to pound. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He placed his hand on the football, stilling his shaking limbs. "Ready?" he barked out. "Set! Blue 21, blue 21, hut!"

As 48 charged at Louie, he straightened, letting 48 barrel right past him. Sunshine ran back, his mind a plethora of emotions.

_No... What am I doing, this is crazy! If I miss... _Sunshine pushed all thoughts out of his head. He had survived a rage driven Gerry before - this was nothing. Behind the guard of his helmet, he gave a private smile as he noticed 48 bearing down on him.

He flung the ball a moment before 48 closed on him. The next few seconds were a blur to the blonde - he ducked the instant 48 lunged at him, and flipped the marginally larger player over his back, slamming him on the grass. A sprig of pleasure shot through him as he completed the motion, staring down at the fallen player. Tai Chi served him well after all.

Sunshine barely noticed as the crowd cheered, letting the elation sweep through his soul, his anger slowly dripping away. Louie gave a big yell, and 48 groaned.

Sunshine only stared as 48 was helped up by his teammates. He met the icy glare with one of his own, a small smirk dancing its way across his face.

The rest of the game was played wonderfully. Every move was cold, calculating, and in the end, the game was won.

_Let him through, eh? _Sunshine thought to himself, as they were back in the locker rooms. _Not one of my smartest decisions ever... But worth the risk. Let him through. I should remember that more often. _

* * *

**Mew: Like it? Any other suggestions for Remember the Titans fanfictions? Well, leave me a review! :D Always appreciated. This was done, maybe in a half hour? So, don't expect much, but good to get that idea out of the way, for now. (Of course, until my muse bothers me again, haha. She's recently become rather... Active.) But please, review!**


End file.
